gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Yei
}} |Species = Amal (Ixpuxtequi / Ahuizotl) |Height = 159m (5'2") |Weight = 60.7kg (134lbs) |Birthday = 13th November |Played by = glitteronin |Relationship = Single |Family = |Orientation = Oblivious |Status = Alive |Main = |Special = }} Yei-Ollin (jay-oh-jean) is an amal who was forced to leave their home due a group of ixpuxtequi wishing to defend their species honor through violence. They are now wandering.Gen Arcadia - Yei-Ollin Appearance To be added. Personality It might not be easy to tell thanks to that mug of theirs, but Yei-ollin is a cheerful, innocent kid. They’re kind, open-minded and a good listener to anyone, and warm up to people quickly unless given cues their friendship advances are not welcome - in which case, they’re easily hurt, but not easily derailed. They always aim to see the good in all people and in any situations. They’re sensible and very easily moved, even by the smaller actions and words. They’re competitive, but in a healthy manner - and look up to, respect and value anyone that goes along with their games and constant desires to test strengths. They feel all emotions incredibly strongly, not doubting to express themselves loudly and in more ways than verbal - their body language and voice so expressive they makes up for their lack of a mouth! often seen laughing, motioning, cheering, and saying ‘I love you’ platonically to people they met an hour ago. This also applies to their negative emotions, however they don’t often experience them and are incredibly quick to forgive and forget. Tribe Trivia Naming - Following Tonatícatl tradition, children are given a name based on their birthday and earn a real/final/personal one in their teenage years. This is their calendar name, as they ran from home way too early to have performed their true naming ritual. They refuse to go through with it until they perform a great feat that can earn them an equally great name. Birthday - For Tonatícatl Calendars: 3rd Numeral, Day of Ollin, Trecena of Atl, Tecpatl Year. Abilities Off-Brand Shonen Protag Spirit (Ollin-Tecpatl, The Zodiacal Virtue of Determination) Yei-Ollin is, to put it simply, what you expect of any baby shonen protagonist. Besides the belief the power of friendship and a very careful mix of psychology and violence can fix it all and giving speeches on the matter mid-combat, their incredible willpower does result as ‘ability’ of sorts: they can punch harder, move faster, fight better and endure more than what you’d expect of a kid their size and age - and maybe even more than what you’d expect of a bigger and more experienced adult. Like any shonen kid, this is in big part thanks to their extensive, lifelong training - and may increase if they keep it up. They can still by all means be defeated and have the floor wiped with them by other players and characters that are more experienced fighters. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Their physique → Yei-ollin might not have many useful skills, but their body has never betrayed them. They’re strong, they’re fast and they are good at controlling each of their muscles and limbs. This, added to their handy tail and thanks to the start of their life growing up in a deadly jungle, allows them to quickly adapt to new and tricky landscapes when it comes to living, fighting and escaping, have a good awareness of their space and self, and survive or thrive in dangerous situations. ✔ Their experience! → Living in the Dath and in the streets of very dangerous zones has, against their own wish, taught them to be always alert, to pick up on cues and flags that might mean danger. It has also taught them a lot about wilderness survival, fighting, peacefully dealing with all kinds of nasty people, and allowed them to know exactly how to get the best paying jobs they know they can do in nearly any place they go. ✔ Their charisma → Call it their aura of stupidity or their contagious optimism, Yeiollin finds it easier to fit in with many different groups. This is in part because they try to be conscious of what other people are like, and adapt to not make them uncomfortable, and also because they are not afraid to speak their mind, and their mind is more often than not filled with happy thoughts and fun, but also very simply aware of when things should be one or other way for the best interests of everyone while remaining inoffensive in most’s eyes. This, mixed with their experience, makes them a reliable person anyone can feel welcome to turn to. �� Their lack of education → Wisdom and Intelligence are different stats, and for good reason. You cannot expect this kid to know anything about how anything works, in technical or practical terms, and they do not really crave learning either. Puzzles, machines, systems for agriculture or building, none of this makes sense in Yeiollin’s head no matter how you explain it, and they are quick to give up on anything that relies on these kind of subjects, be it a problem or an opportunity. �� Their stubbornness → Yei-ollin does not know how to quit, sometimes even at the risk of their own life. They feel like they’ve already let enough things go by them without them being able to act and leaving them with regrets, namely the deaths of their parents, and anything that pertains their honor or the protection of anyone they care about will push them to fight fights they cannot win, or keep pushing for things that they cannot solve alone. Many times this does not work out, and leave them out of business for a while at the least, but if they know they did all that was possible they will not see this as a loss and sometimes even keep at the same despite it threatening to destroy them. �� Their forgiving nature → I am not joking when I tell you, that despite the freezing fear that comes into mind when they think about the other ixpuxtequi living in the Dath, they still have chosen… to forgive them, for what they did to their dad. Despite their experience, they have chosen to forgive the people that have conned them, or stolen from them, or beat them up before they were strong enough to handle their own. Because first, they know it’s what they know they’d want people to do for them, have they ever happened to hurt others because they surely have, and because they believe the only way to stop there being bad people is giving them love and new chances! This has already ended up in the same person doing them wrong twice and thrice, but they will forever refuse to give in into hate, and instead try to support those who they believe only need some love to finally become better people. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Yei is mostly an errand kid, an anything for hire, though definitely more often on risky or illegal jobs where their youth + lack of education and looks aren’t so often judged. Most of their time is spent taking jobs as a fighter, guard or heavy duty worker for pirates, treasure hunters, caravan escorts, deliveries, and whatever else comes in chance! ★ Amal between Ixpuxtequi & Ahuizotl. From the first they obtain they lack of a jaw and talons for feet, from the second they obtain their ears, sharp-fingered hands and tail. As an Ixpuxtequi they have decent vision in dark places, as an Ahuizotl they can be up to 2 hours breathing underwater without needing to go up for air. ★ Despite them self being who controls it, they often speak to the hand on their tail as if it was someone else, and the hand is ridiculously expressive in it’s ‘reactions’, Yei often pretending they can listen to the hand’s replies. It’s mostly their way to have discussions with them self, whenever they are troubled and actually have to think and debate over things. It also sometimes acts as their conscience, calling them out with slaps or covering their face and shoving it away if they misbehave. ★ Their voice sounds happy, a bit low and soft most of the time, if definitely as if coming from inside some object and muffled, considering it’s simply “created” inside their throat rather than by their mouth. Every now and then, when they get exasperated, frustrated or scared, they might childishly fake a mostly hilarious sounding ‘demon’ voice, as they call it. It sounds like… imagine a mix of Donald Duck and Inosuke from Kimetsu no Yaiba but deeper and probably more dumb. ★ On this same topic, they do eat normally! simply deposit pieces of food as when utensils pick portions inside the throat/tongue opening, and their tongue is strong and long enough to triturate and gulp the bits of food as if they had been chewed. ★ They have a lot of smaller scars all over from across their whole life, but there is always recent and fresh dot-like ones in their hands, mostly the left one. This is because as Tonatícatl tradition goes, their method of praying includes offering some of their blood to the Gods through maguey needles, which they carry on their person (sometimes holding their ponytail or on their bracer) at all times. ★ They are very high energy, and never really stay still unless there’s something distracting them to be that way - though thankfully, sometimes that’s their own thoughts. They also tend to climb on all the possible and impossible places, never sit right and proper, and sometimes their reactions can every now and then be slightly animalistic/feral - picked up from their childhood, it seems. ★ Their preferred weapon is a modified macuahuitl, a bit shorter than them and curved slightly like a naginata, with two sets of obsidian blades. They give it good maintenance and see it as a work buddy. They also know how to use normal macuahuitls, serrated knives and other types of daggers, bows and sea snail shells or sharpened antlers. ★ They know like, absolutely nothing about gender or sex. They really have never felt interest or care for it!! So they pretty much use they/them for everyone despite looks(?) until being told otherwise or hearing someone else use the correct pronouns, as they don’t really see the way to differentiate. They’re also completely oblivious to sex/the act itself, but after so much time spent around criminals and pirates they do have the dirty humor you’d expect of any teenager - without really knowing the meaning or context of what they say, simply going along with what they know will make others laugh. ★ They’re proficient in Common after all these years going around the land (they used to barely have some basics on it when they first ran away!), as well as Sun Tongue, native to their village and the ixpuxtequi. These have their own Voice of Mictlán language, which is said to be cursed and ingrained into ixpuxtequi’s mind since birth. Yei has never used nor awakened it. From their time feigning being mute, they also know the basics of fantasy ASL. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Non-binary characters Category:Rosario